Goddess of Tomorrow
by megacoldfusion
Summary: While patrolling the city, Terry McGinnis the new Batman is looking into Jokerz bases being whiped out. He comes across a legendary figure from the past, but this person is not alone.


**Goddess of Tomorrow**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : The characters of James Bond and Batman Beyond are created, owned by someone else as this is for fan fiction purposes only.

 **AN:** This is a one-shot and a sequel to God Search, as in other stories as well, some reviews would be nice.

* * *

Chapter. 1

 **Out of the past and into the future**

 **Neo-Gotham city: 2040**

Old Gotham was a cesspool of crime in which costumed criminals ran amok at times and the local police had their hands full as always. The skies we're dark and the streets were and still are filthy.

However as time rolled on as changes were made. Neo-Gotham rises from the ashes of the old, with the passage of time comes much technological improvements, crime remains the same. Of course people still lived like how old Gotham was on borrowed time.

The sky scrapers were technological masterpieces as it gave rise to mega corporations with their own private security forces. Neo-Gotham does have it's fair share of criminals and costumed ones as well, like the past and present it has a single defender devoted to the protection of the city and to fighting crime. A legend who spans the times of Gotham, a dark Knight and detective known as Batman.

What only a few knew that Bruce Wayne is or was Batman, until a simple heart problem forced him to retire and to live an isolated Ife. His company had been controlled by Derrick Powers, until it was discovered the man was the criminal known as Bright.

Paxon Powers controlled the company until his arrested. The company had no leader, Bruce did what he could, but it was stressful and appointed the son of Lucas Fox to control the company.

Bruce primary sat in his cave alone, besides his dog ace the bat hound. He is in his 80's, but still looks good despite his age and he guides the 17 year old Terry McGinnis, who is now the tomorrow knight as Batman.

He had saved the city a few times and didn't want to say it to Terry's face, he respected him to carry on his legacy as either everyone else in his past is retired or dead, but not Barbara Gordon.

A few days something was going on, Bruce had Terry investigate Jokerz bases, being destroyed. Word on the street was that very street gang got their hands on some heavy weapons from some foreign military and we're going to wage war against the other gangs.

including the cops. The police had no leads or clues, or suspects in which it left them puzzled and the cites surveillance footage showed nothing, because of some interference, Bruce is investigating that part from his bat computer.

He sighed as he wished he was young again and was out there doing this, he would have been done by now. Terry is no detective like he was, as he had his usefulness at times and made mistakes, but the kid is learning.

With time and training, he will be just as great as Batman as he was. The manor and the cave have upgraded security systems. Due to the fact what happened a year ago with the Joker's personality in Tim Drake's body, as he didn't want to be unprepared again.

"Any leads boss" asked Terry

It is a summer day outside and warm, Terry who is in the batsuit is standing upon the rooftop, he had heard that Jokerz bases had been destroyed from police reports. The Jokerz themselves were too badly beaten up and some cases killed to say anything. Fear overcame them from even talking at all. Whoever is doing this is very professional and very efficant.

" _None so far"_ said Bruce

"I know of a Jokerz base nearby" said Terry "I'll see what I can….whoa!"

" _what is it?"_ asked Bruce

Batman looked for a moment and Bruce is watching as well through Terry's eyes from the suit to see a car that had been thrown in the air, from out of no where as a couple of Jokerz were inside and a loud crash is heard as the car slammed into a parked ice cream truck.

It was a good thing no one was inside or around. Batman went to check on them, they looked injured and in no shape to talk.

 **Kaboom**

An explosion echoed all around as he can see a fireball rises from the air. Terry didn't needed to be told what to do as he used his rocket boots to fly of where the source of the explosion. Then landing feet first upon the ground, the area looked a complete mess as if Mad Stan was here. It appears to be not the case and it is or was a Jokerz base. Out of a tunnel someone is running and it's a Jokerz member.

"Help me, help me" said the Jokerz member "They are crazy"

Batman was about to react, a shot ranged from out of no where and it passed through the skull of the Jokerz member that splattered blood all around and the lifeless body slumped to the ground afterwards. Batman springs into action and draws out a batterange, then was about to throw it, until a stray shot shoots it out of his hand much to his surprise.

He spotted a silhouette move from left to right in the shadows, then a simple footsteps made him react as Batman tried to do a round house kick, but is met with a fist to his face that made him stumble backwards and a weapon pointed at him. He can't see the person's face, but the color of blues eyes are transparent as if they could almost glow.

Then the person steps from out the shadows as Bruce can see through Terry's suit as he hasn't seen this many in a very long while, but recognized the man in which he breathes _James_ under his breath and Terry heard it was well.

"Uh boss," said Batman "You know this guy"

" _Of course I do"_ said Bruce _"I had a feeling it was his doing"_

"So I take it your talking to Bruce, he is too stubborn to die" said the man with the flawless British accent

"Okay," said Batman "Who are you?"

"The names Bond, James Bond" said Bond

"No way" said Terry "You were…."

" _Terry get back to the cave, I know he will be there as well"_ said Bruce

"He wants you at the cave" said Batman

"I will be there," said Bond

James Bond nodded as Batman flies up and heads into the bat mobile he had summoned and got in to fly away back to the bat cave. The master spy looked at the scene in which the mission had been completed. A shadow looks over him, in which some is hovering in the air and standing above him.

"Finish up here" said Bond "Then head to the cave"

"Right away" said the person who has a female voice

Then James took out a device to summon his own vehicle and moments later a vehicle did show up in a form of an Aston Martin and stepped inside the vehicle to hover away to Wayne Manor.

* * *

 **Wayne Manor: Batcave**

When Terry came back he was rambling on and on about who he had just encountered like some fan boy in a cosplay convention, Bruce want to hit him up side the head for that. Then Ace the bat hound growled and barked a bit, then James shows up as the dog runs up to him and growls as Bond just puts his hand out and sniffs it.

The dog licked his hand and got friendly with James as the master spy patted him on the head and walked around a little bit, noticing the many artifacts here in which it like a museum. Bruce didn't mind James looking around because he has been here before, but not in many, many years as Bruce kept everyone away from him.

"Very chatty isn't he" said Bond

"Indeed" said Bruce "I take it, you are here to destroy those weapons,"

"Always the detective aye Bruce" said Bond

"Always the master spy, aye James" said Bruce with a smile

They shook hands as Terry looked in the background and smiled as well in which Bruce got annoyed at his smile and gave him the bat stare.

"You were the old man's greatest Ally" said Terry "You helped him during the near apocalypse of 09, the near war of 12, along with half a dozen other things, after that you laid low a bit"

"Well times change Mr. McGinnis," said Bond "So the world still has room for Urban myths and legends"

"What I don't get is how you stay so young" said Terry

"I drink plenty of juice" said Bond "That is all you need to know"

"How is Diana" said Bruce

"She is fine, running Themescara like a queen should" Said Bond "How is Selina and the kids"

"Alive" said Bruce

"Wait Bruce and Selina had kids" said Terry "How come I have not met them"

"Its old stuff Terry" said Bond "And still married too"

"Ah I get it now" said Terry "Perhaps you and I can team up"

"No problem" said Bond

"Something puzzles me" said Bruce "Did you threw that car"

"What do you take me for, the man of steel" said Bond

"Are you going to leave them in suspense" said a female voice from the shadows.

Bruce and Terry see a person standing the shadows, they noticed the person is shaped like a woman and she walks from out of the shadows in which Bruce though it was Diana in the way she is dressed like WW and wearing Diana's old costume, but this woman looked young and in shape.

"Its much more fun that way" said Bond

"So true dad" said the woman

"Dad" coursed Bruce and Terry

"Ah, right this is my daughter" said Bond "Meet Donna Troy Bond, princess of the Amazons and now given the title of Wonder Woman."

"My mother and father told many tales of you Mister Wayne" said Donna

"Did you know of this" asked Terry

"Not a clue, but would explain how she disappeared for about one year" said Bruce

"Oh Diana wanted to stay at home to give birth to Donna" said Bond ",Before that she told me she was pregnant and I asked her to marry me"

"Wait, what" gasped Bruce

"Been married for many years" said Bond "Never looked back after that."

"I have been trained by my mother and father" said Donna "Then of course in my civilian disguse I attended several schools and excelled in several majors, so I can prepare for the world, my mother doesn't have a problem with it"

"I think I need to sit down" said Bruce

"You just need to relax old boy" said Donna "I am the new Wonder Woman, the tomorrow goddess"

"And very cute too" said Terry

"Thanks kid" said Donna "Are you and Dana still dating, because I would do things to her matters of pleasure"

"So you came here to Gotham to destroy those weapons" said Bruce "Now what"

"The mission has been completed and we'll be going to Metropolis" said Bond "She will be joining the Justice League."

"I don't think they will be happy that a new member will be joining like how they were with a me" said Terry

"Actually they won't because I run the Justice league" said Bond "So they won't"

"I take it you knew about that information Bruce" said Terry

"Of course" nodded Bruce

"Well it's nice meeting you two" said Donna "And see you around HQ, Terry" she winked at him

Terry gulped as they both watched father and daughter walk away.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
